Inevitabile
by sitarra
Summary: Are they truly destined to meet no matter what? MSR.
1. Amore potenziale

Title: Inevitabile

Author: sitarra

Email: all okay

Classification: Alternate Universe, S

Keywords: MSR

Rating: R (to play it safe for future chapters)

Spoilers: none

Summary: Are they truly destined to meet no matter what? MSR

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters are sole property to the people who play them, Chris Carter, and FOX. You could try to sue, but you wouldn't get anything.

A/N: I wanted to give a story like this a shot, so here it is. And in this story, Mulder has no partner. You'll see why in later chapters.

Progress: In progress

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_June 3, 1998_

_Infatuazione_

Fox Mulder didn't know what hit him. He stepped into the autopsy bay expecting an old man. Instead he saw a gorgeous red head dressed head to toe in scrubs. He took a deep breath before swinging the door open.

Dana Scully looked up when she heard the door open. She was still a little pissed off at the powers that be for calling her in at five in the morning to do an autopsy that couldn't wait. It wasn't enough that she had finished the last of her autopsies at midnight from the mass killing but now it was like she was the only pathologist on the job. But as she got a good look at the man in the doorway, she let her problems go down the drain.

The man approached her, his hand outstretched. "Hi, thanks for coming in so early. I'm Fox…"

"Fox Mulder," she said, taking his hand. She jumped slightly when their hands touched. It was sheer electricity. "It's nice to finally put a face with the name."

"You've heard of me?" he asked incredulous. "Might I ask where?"

She shrugged it off, letting go of his hand reluctantly. "The academy mostly, years ago. And occasionally I fall victim to gossip around this place."

"So I guess you know all about me then."

"I find that I can't trust what people say unless I hear both sides, Agent Mulder," she corrected him, her voice growing soft.

"Then maybe I should tell you my side sometime." He threw her a charming smile and she couldn't help but melt. "Only I still don't know your name."

'This is insane. I'm flirting in the morgue,' she screamed at herself. But she still found herself responding, "Dana Scully."

He smiled at her again and she felt her knees weaken. "It's nice to meet you, Dana Scully."

"How about we get started now?" she suggested. He nodded agreement and followed her to where the body lay.

"I did the general autopsy since I had no instruction to go further but if need be I will," she told him. She picked up the noted she had jotted down and began to recite them to him.

"Upon first look, I had thought cause of death was the gunshot wound to the abdomen but upon examining further, he died from the sudden loss of blood to his brain from a cause I have yet to determine."

She received no response of any kind from her male companion. She looked up from the clip board to find his deep brown eyes staring at her.

"Are you gonna stare all day or are we going to finish this by sunrise?"

Mulder smiled at her attitude. "I'm sorry. Did you x-ray the body?"

"No, we don't do that unless a note is with the body."

"I would really appreciate if it could be done." He gave her a pouting look. Now she knew why all the women in the building swooned at his name.

"You'll have to wait a few more hours. I'm not the one that does that."

He sighed thoughtfully. He didn't want to part from her presence. He wanted to know more about her, to know anything about her.

"Then I guess I'll be back later. Will you still be here?"

She tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile. "During my regular hours, yes."

"And what would your regular hours be?"

"Eight to eight, twelve hour shifts unless there's any reason for longer."

"Then I will see you in," he glanced down at his watch, "three and a half hours."

She smiled widely at him. "I'll see you then."

He slowly stepped backwards to the door, his eyes not leaving contact with hers.

Something told her she was going to be seeing a lot of him in the near future.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Two days later_

_Assenti_

Mulder tapped his pencil against his expense report impatiently. He looked up at the wall clock for the tenth time in the last minute. He swore he could hear it from his position across the room. Every second that passed by was mocking him, testing his will power.

He turned his focus back to the report. The numbers turned to glyphs and the words might as well have been a different language.

"Forget it," he said out loud to himself. He threw his pencil down onto the desk and briskly stood up. He made his way for the door.

"Only for a few minutes," he reminded himself. "Then I'll get back to work."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Cultura_

Dana looked away from her notes when she heard a knock on the door. She called out for them to enter and was pleasantly surprised when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing down here, Agent Mulder? Another autopsy needed so soon?"

He smiled at her sheepishly. "No, it's too soon. I'm working on my paperwork now. No, I just thought I'd stop by in between pages." He stepped in further, shoving his hands in his pockets. "See how you were doing. You doing okay?"

"I'm doing just fine, Agent Mulder," she said gently, smiling at his nervousness. "How are you doing?"

"Just Mulder, please. Sometimes you can only take so much of that 'Agent' crap in one day. Other than that I'm doing pretty good. A little bored, though."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So you came down to the morgue?"

He took on a shy expression. "Well, I don't care much for the location but it's the company that's appealing."

Dana was speechless for a moment. There was no way in hell this could be happening. Arguably the most good-looking man in the bureau and he was flirting with her, of all people. Yet why did she feel herself turning on Ice Queen Mode?

"Mulder, let me stop you before you go further. If you're looking to flirt, there are plenty of other women here that will gladly do so."

"No," he interrupted quickly, "no, that's not why I'm here at all. I was in the mood for stimulating conversation and I was hoping you'd be available."

He looked at her hopefully. "Are you?" he stepped closer to her. He was drawn to her, he couldn't explain the connection. He knew he'd never felt this with anyone. He could only hope she felt even a fraction of what he did.

"I'm available," he smiled broadly at that. "But only for five minutes. I do have work to do."

"Perfect. I wouldn't want to tie up your day."

"Why do I not believe that?" she muttered to herself. She settled at her desk, her eyes staying on him. "What stimulating conversation are you looking for?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to learn more about you."

Dana leaned forward in her seat. "And that's stimulating?"

"It is to me."

"And why should I tell you about myself?"

"Because then it won't seem so weird when I tell you about myself."

Mulder gave her a cheeky grin, one that she answered with a wide smile of her own. His breath caught when he heard her sweet laughter.

"Now I get why all the women swoon just talking about you. But I still don't understand why."

He placed a hand over his heart. "I think I've just been insulted."

"Iknow you've just been insulted."

His mouth gapped open. She just laughed more. He didn't bother to look hurt; instead he enjoyed her sense of humor. He didn't know why people called her the Ice Queen; she was far from it. She had a warm presence once she warmed up to a person.

"What do you want to know?" Dana asked him in a quiet voice. His smile seemed to be glued on his face.

"Anything. What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color?" she repeated.

"Yeah, sometimes you can tell a lot about a person based on their favorite color."

She pondered for a moment. "Blue."

"Really? Mine, too. Have any siblings?"

"I have three. An older brother and sister and a younger brother."

"Wow, full house. What do you parents do?"

"My father is a sea captain, almost retired. My mother doesn't work. With four kids, and a husband at sea most of the time, it was hard."

"I can imagine. Do you stick with just pathology or do you venture out?"

She paused for a second. "Have you already looked at my file or are these just random questions?"

"I swear," he held up his hands in innocence, "I haven't looked at any file. Not yet at least. I'm just curious."

She scrutinized him for a long moment. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and what beautiful eyes they were. They were dark brown… or were they green? Whatever they were, they were deep. She could practically drown in them. She had to look away in fear he could tell everything she was thinking at that exact moment.

"I've, uh, I've been through the Academy and filed training. Occasionally I help out personally with local cases. Every once in a while, I help out with national cases."

"Ooh, multi-talented."

"Why do you want to know?" she pressed on.

He turned shy. Women always did that to him. "For future reference. If I ever need help with a case."

A puzzled looked formed on her face. He wanted to work with her? Well, it made a little sense. He was flirting with her. She had to look away from him again when her eyes met his. She caught sight of her watch.

"It appears your five minutes are up." She looked up to see his smile fall. He looked so sad.

Mulder began to stand. "Can I come back tomorrow?'

"I don't know, can you?" she joked in attempt to relieve the tension that had come over the room. It worked. He cracked a smile at her. "Yes, you can. I take a break every day at this time."

"Good, good. I'll be here then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sogni_

Dana shut off her bedside lamp and settled snuggly under the covers. The moon light was coming through her open window as was a gentle breeze. She was grateful it wasn't humid outside.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax but her mind was going into overload. She couldn't get Mulder off her mind.

She couldn't explain it but there was something… intriguing about him. She still couldn't believe he actually wanted to talk to her. What was so interesting about her?

She couldn't get him off her mind. She even dreamt about him that night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Continued in next chapter


	2. Appuntamenti

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All notes disclosed in chapter one

_June 30, 1998_

_Conflitti_

Anyone who saw her face at the mention of Fox Mulder's name would have known she was in love with the man. Anyone asking her if she was in love with Fox Mulder, she would have immediately denied it.

Mulder came down to her morgue office everyday. Mostly they spent the time in her office talking but sometimes the ventured out to lunch together.

Dana listened patiently one day as he told her his side and what really happened that horrible night in November all those years ago when he lost his sister. She proved incredible to him again when she didn't judge him or turn against him. She still continued to speak to him day after day. She encouraged him to remember and share stories from the good days of his life, the times he was happy and carefree. He encouraged her to tell him embarrassing stories about herself, both laughing all the while.

He was a wonderful man. She loved spending time with him. He was incredibly intelligent, funny, kind, and, she could no longer deny, unbelievably handsome.

Yeah, on some level she loved him. She could admit that to herself… barely.

So why did she hear herself saying no when he asked her out on a date?

"… I won't stop asking until you say yes," Mulder pursued.

But she continued to bustle around her office, trying to look as busy as possible.

"I just don't think we should," she told him, trying not to focus on how close he was. "If anything were to happen… us getting involved…"

"Who said anything was going to happen? It's just dinner. If anything does happen; well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it and honestly, I hope we do."

"Mulder…" He moved closer to her. He put his hand on top of hers, stopping the shaking her hand was doing. He held it in his gently, noting how perfect their hands fit together. He admired her lighter complexion on his darker one.

"Mulder…" she repeated, faltering at the fire she felt coursing her body at his touch. She had butterflies in her stomach but she managed barely to complete her sentence, "I have to get back to work."

He squeezed her hand and tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes. His eyes pleaded with her as his lower lip slipped into a pout. "Please."

Her eyes were glued to his, her heart beating faster at the tone of his voice. And that lip… why hadn't she noticed that before?

She sighed in frustration and had to look away again at the depth of his gaze.

"Where'd you learn to be so persuasive like this?"

He was smiling wide when she looked at his again. "It's a gift. Was that a yes I heard?'

She shot him a look, trying to look angry but not passing it off. She heaved a sigh again and replied timidly, "Yes."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," he teased.

"Yes," she said louder, looking him in the eye.

"Good, will you ever let me pick you up?'

"Yes."

"Good," he said again. He released her hand reluctantly. "I'll pick you up at seven thirty. Dress casual."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Nervosi_

Dana held up another shirt against her frame but quickly set it back down. She'd already changed outfits four times and she still didn't think she looked good.

She caught the sight of her alarm clock, panicking when she saw how close to seven thirty it was. Then she saw it. A blue button down shirt that was perfect to go with her dark slacks that she knew were form fitting. They could be cutting off her circulation and she still wouldn't care. She just wanted to look good.

She didn't have time, nor did she want to fix up her shoulder length hair. She ran her fingers through it a few times to give it that look she liked. She made sure her make-up was perfect, not too much but definitely not too little.

She heard the knock on her door as she was going for her favorite boots with the heels she loved. She made a quick grab for them and hurried to the door. She ran her fingers through her hair one more time, hastily putting on her shoes as well. She took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in her stomach before turning the door knob.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Comprensibile_

"you gonna stare all night or are we going to order?'

"I'm not staring."

"Yes, you are."

"I can't help it. You should know that by now."

Dana glanced away to her menu. "Doesn't mean I have to get used to it," she muttered. Mulder could still hear her, though. He ordered quickly for them both, eager to be alone with her.

They sat close together at a table at a favorite Italian restaurant of his. It had a romantic atmosphere he'd always liked, with tables in strategic places to give customers their privacy.

He took her hand in his. "I want to thank you for giving me this chance tonight."

"Why'd you wait a month before asking me out?" she asked, watching his fingers toy with hers.

"Wasn't sure you'd want to," he admitted. "I spent most of the month psyching myself up."

"Just because others don't like being around you doesn't mean I feel the same way.

The way she said it made him realize how serious she was, how serious she'd always been. Still, a person wanting to spend time with him was a foreign concept.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

She squeezed his hand. She'd seen him get down on himself about things in his life over the last month but she was always quick to bring him back to reality, back to her.

"You know what I've been dying to ask you?" he said next.

"What?'

"Why did you choose pathology?"

Dana leaned back in her chair, a faint smile on her lips. "Do you know how many people have asked me that in the last eight years?"

"Only your entire family, people close to you, and others who occasionally inquire," he guessed. "But I bet none have asked for the same reason I have."

"That's probably true. Most people think I did it to spite them or for lack of a better offer. But I really chose it because someone once told me a pathologist is a victim's last voice. I wanted to help their story be told and their tragedy to be avoided. I want to help solve puzzles and crimes that stump police and some FBI agents."

"I hope that's not directed at me," he teased with a smile.

She picked up on it. "No, I've heard your solve rate. Very impressive."

He ignored her comment. "I'm glad you're in pathology. A woman's perspective is what the FBI needs. I know I'm grateful for your view."

"It's nice to know someone appreciates me."

"I take it others don't like listening to a woman?"

She shook her head. "No, they don't like when a woman tells them otherwise. So when I prove them wrong, I get a real thrill."

Mulder chuckled, his deep tone warming her entire body. She wasn't even aware he was holding her hand anymore. They felt connected as one. She definitely liked the feeling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Baci buona notte_

Mulder reached over and grasped Dana's hand for what seemed like the millionth time that night. She certainly wasn't complaining though.

They were walking down the sidewalk to her apartment; she'd broken down and let him walk her to her door. There was a gentle breeze in the warm air. The streets were virtually empty, even for the early hour.

"Oh, okay, I got one," Mulder said suddenly. "Past lives."

"On some level, I believe in past lives," she admitted.

"What about soul mates?" he urged on. "Two people destined to be together, even throughout time. In life after life, they continue to find each other. It's fate."

Dana got out the key to unlock the apartment building's door.

"I only semi believe in soul mates. It's a little too… clichéd for me," she explained to him. "Besides, having a past life doesn't mean you can only be human. You can be anything from a rock to… to an animal to a human."

"Animals are monogamous, too."

"Mulder…"

"Not all of them, though. And who's to say objects such as trees or rocks don't actually have feelings?"

She sighed. "Mulder, shut up."

He chuckled but did as she asked. They rode up in the elevator in silence, only the hum of the elevator and their gentle breathing audible. His fingers played with hers, his mind working overload to think of a way to expand the evening. He was enjoying his time with her outside of work. She was the woman he was looking for but didn't even realize it. She was extremely intelligent, funny, caring, giving, and she didn't judge him like he thought she would. Really, it was just an added bonus that she was extremely attractive.

"I don't know that I believe in fate, either," he heard her mutter when the elevator doors opened to her floor.

"I'll have to convince you sometime," he muttered back to her.

They strode slowly to her door, unconsciously perhaps. Finally she spoke of the evening.

"I had a really nice time tonight."

"You say that like you expected it to be bad."

"Mulder…"

He put his arm around her shoulders. "Relax, I'm just teasing. I had a really nice time, too."

She stopped in front of her door, turning to face him. "I'm glad you finally asked me out."

"Then why'd it take persuasion for you to say yes?"

She looked him in the eye. "I was shocked; I had to make sure it wasn't a dream."

He leaned closer to her, his face close to hers. "It's not a dream."

Her eyes glanced down to his lips, focusing there. It wasn't the first time she'd done it that night. He saw her do it, thinking the same thing she was.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered in the close proximity. She nodded slowly, her eyes slowly moving up his face. All thoughts vanished when his lips touched her. She couldn't even remember her name.

His hands left hers and moved to her waist. He pulled her closer to him even as he heard a voice telling him to go slow. He could feel her hands go around his waist, keeping him just as close. Before he could get swept up any further, he pulled away. Her face was red with a healthy flush. Her chest was heaving, her lungs gasping for air. Her lips were moist and swollen. She looked just about how he felt.

"I, uh," he cleared his throat but the husky sound stayed, "I'd better say good night before you think I'm not a gentleman."

"You'll always be a gentleman to me," she smiled. Slowly she turned and slipped the key in the lock. She was more hesitant in actually unlocking it, though. She turned back around to face him, the look on her face unmistakable.

He kissed her on last time, his fingers caressing her cheeks.

"Good night, Dana."

She resisted the urge to call him back as she watched him walk away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

continued in next chapter


	3. Quarto di luglio

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

Additional author's notes: I apologize for the delay. I planned to have this chapter out sooner but lucky me, I'm one of those people that get distracted a lot.

Additional disclaimer/note: The story mentioned in the latter half of this chapter isn't mine. It's the plot of a story titled "Cost of a Glance" written by Buffelyn for The Mummy. I recommend it to everyone, even if you're not interested in The Mummy. It's one of the best stories out there. It's going to seem a little sad but if you read the actual story, it's extremely romantic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_July 4, 1998_

_Pettegolezzi_

The Fourth of July, America's Independence Day; a day of parades, cookouts, family gatherings, remembering fallen veterans and fireworks.

For Dana Scully, it meant a day of reuniting with relatives she hardly saw. Her brother's were in town and her sister didn't make herself scarce. She got to catch up on the family gossip she wouldn't admit she loved listening to. She got to listen to her mother ask her why she wasn't in a relationship. But this year was different. She'd spend her time avoiding such questions.

Her personal relationship with Mulder was still new, still growing. They were still in a delicate stage, despite how much they'd spoken to each other over the last four days. He called her at night when he knew she was off duty. They spent hours talking. He still visited her on her break, if he wasn't following up on a case at least.

She still had a hard time believing how perfect they seemed for each other. He was hardly the type she fell for. It seemed cliché to her as well that he fit the tall, dark, and handsome mold. Maybe that's why she hadn't had a date in years. Maybe Mulder was exactly what she needed. She was falling fast.

"Earth to Dana," she heard. Her younger brother's hand came into her vision and she quickly pushed it away. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

"Nothing," she lied. "Just… thinking."

Melissa eyed her sister. She had noticed something different about her sister ever since she saw her earlier in the day. It bothered her she couldn't figure out what. She was usually so good at that type of thing.

"Thinking about a boy?" Charlie teased, catching the attention of their mother a few chairs over.

"No, I'm not."

Charlie changed his words. "Thinking about a man?"

Dana hesitated. Her cheeks flushed but she still denied it. Melissa's eyes twinkled.

"You have a boyfriend. That's what's so different about you."

Dana opened her mouth to deny it but her mother cut her off.

"Is that true, Dana? Do you?"

Her brother Bill piped up. "I think we're gonna have to meet this guy."

Dana shot Melissa an evil look. "Thanks a lot, Missy." She turned to the rest of her family. "Nobody's going to meet him. He's not my boyfriend. New subject."

Amazingly enough, they moved on to family gossip. But Melissa didn't. She moved closer to her sister instead.

"Have you had sex yet?"

"Missy!"

But she had an innocent look. "What? It's not like we're 16 anymore. I doubt mom or dad think any of us are virgins anymore. Well, on second thought, they might think you are."

"Trust me, I'm not. But we've only been on one date."

"Well, how long have you known each other?"

Dana looked down at her lap sheepishly. "A month and a day. But we were only friends until he asked me out."

Missy gapped at her. "Now I want to know what this guy looks like. Describe."

A smile shadowed on Dana's lips. Mulder's smile immediately appeared in her mind.

"He has the most gorgeous smile and the most beautiful eyes. He's tan but not grossly so. He works out daily so he has this amazing body. Brown hair. Tall. He's…" she seared for the right word, too many words became him, "he's perfect." She shot a look at her sister. "And he's all mine."

Missy gave her another innocent look but said nothing. "Did he kiss you at the end of the night?" she wondered, feeling like she was a little girl again, gossiping with her sister late at night.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And… there aren't words to describe it."

"And is that good or bad?'

Dana let out a laugh. "Extremely good."

Missy smiled greatly at the look on her sister's face. She looked so happy, so complete, so… so in love.

"Sounds like you got one lucky catch."

Dana gazed up at the sky, the fireworks just beginning. She stretched her arms high above her head, a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I do."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Fiaba_

Dana excused herself from the group when her cell phone rang. She quickly moved away toward the parking lot. She smiled at the thought of who it was.

"Hey, you," she greeted.

"Hey, how'd you know it was me?" He could hear her smile over the phone.

"I'm psychic," she said sarcastically. She glanced back at her family only to find them all looking at her. She moved further away from them to her car, leaning against the trunk. "What are you doing right now?"

At his apartment, he pulled back the blinds just a little more. "Looking at the moon, thinking about you," he told her in a soft voice that made her want to melt.

She smiled. "Then I'll look at the moon, too; then we'll be together."

"Is it crazy that I can't stand to be away from you?" he asked suddenly, his voice all serious.

"No because I feel the same way."

She could practically see his smile even if he had said nothing. All during the fireworks, she couldn't stop thinking about him or how much she wanted to be with him instead. They had managed to keep professional at work for the remainder of the week. He did insist on another date just the night before, though. They'd spent their time watching movies into the late hours of the night, cuddling up next to each other on his couch. She never wanted that evening to end.

Suddenly she had an idea.

"Tell me a story."

"What?"

"A story. Tell me one."

He stuttered for a moment before agreeing. "Okay, I have the perfect one. It might seem a bit sad but I like it and I bet you will, too."

He cleared his throat dramatically and got his voice ready for story mode. She rolled her eyes.

"Seven souls struck down by fate. One survivor, to tell the tale. This is the story of star crossed lovers, a warrior and a princess forbidden to love one another. They catch the eyes of each other from across the courtroom, a party moving around them. Both fall in love but don't realize until later.

"It starts out innocently, a friendship. Visions begin to plague the man at night. He must know no harm has come to her. He goes to her in the middle of the night where her own problems plague her from sleeping. Friends cross to lovers.

"It's exciting but dangerous because her father, the king, and the country would never allow their love. Only her guard stationed at her door and the warrior's brother know about their forbidden love.

"Tragedy strikes. Her father is murdered by his future wide and her forbidden lover. The mistress kills herself so her lover can resurrect her but he's stopped and cursed for all eternity. The princess soon realizes she's dying too and her unborn child with her. She begs her lover to kill her because she doesn't want to die alone but he refuses. She's too convincing, though.

"In sadness and rage, he demands battle from people who threatened to ruin her life but he doesn't win. Maybe that's what he wanted. His brother documents their tale. He makes sure the lovers were buried together for they did not deserve to be apart even in death.

"Three thousand years later, they find each other again. It take takes a while and a dangerous ordeal before they realize they're meant to be together. Far away, the Gods smile down at them and love prevails," he finished softly.

Dana discreetly wiped away a few tears that had sprung. Then she heard his gentle voice again.

"Do you believe in fate yet?"

She smiled and sniffled, hoping he didn't hear it. "I'm getting' there."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Confessione _

"Not to be nosy, Starbuck, but you sure were on the phone for a while," Dana's father said coming up behind her.

She smiled sheepishly. "I guess I was. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I get the impression from your mother that young love is in the works."

"Not so young, Ahab." They laughed together. He opened his mouth to say something more but she beat him to it.

"You'll meet him soon enough, Ahab. Don't push it."

William laughed whole-heartedly and put an arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"That's my girl," he thought fondly to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	4. Beatitudine

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All notes disclosed in chapter one.

Additional note: This was the hardest chapter so far. I could not think of a good enough way to end it. So there I was sitting there and listening to Faster Kill Pussycat by Paul Oakenfold featuring Brittany Murphy (great song, everyone should check it out) when suddenly it came to me and I finally had a satisfactory idea. I hope everyone else likes it, too.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_July 25, 1998 10:00 PM_

_Vista Fiume_

"I still wish you would've let me pay half."

"No, I would never let a woman do that."

"Why? Because you're the man and it's your job?"

"No, because I believe a woman should feel safe with the man and know that he feels financially secure enough to pay for fancy or even the most uncommon meals when they go out."

"Good answer."

"Thanks, it just came to me."

Dana punched Mulder in the chest, trying not to smile as she did so. He caught her hand as she retreated and pulled her body closer to his. He wrapped his arms securely around her small frame. A smile slid onto her lips when he nipped at her ear.

"Do you think your parents will like me?" he asked her, stopping their walk at the railing overlooking the river. His hands settled over hers on the railing.

"I think they'll love you."

"Really? Even your brothers and sister?"

She chuckled at his question. "Yes, but remind me to keep Missy away from you when you actually do meet everybody."

"Why? Should I be scared?"

"No but… men love Missy. Ever since she was in, I don't know, seventh grade probably. That's when she blossomed. She always had boys lining up to take her out. They still do. Everywhere she goes, men follow."

Mulder pulled her closer. "I only have eyes for one woman and one woman only."

She turned around to face him. She smiled up at him sweetly, touched by his words. "It's not you I'm worried about. When Missy wants something she usually gets it."

"See, now I'm scared. Do I need a bodyguard or something to protect me?"

She kissed him gently. "Don't worry, Mulder. I'll protect you."

"Good," he muttered in her mouth. His hands made their way to her back, caressing her gently. Her hands pulled gently at his shirt, feeling as if even if they were pressed firmly together they still wouldn't be close enough.

She felt him tense suddenly. She pulled away to see him looking sorry.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking."

"It's dangerous for you, isn't it?" she teased.

"Most of the time, yes."

Dana wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into him. "What can't you stop thinking about?"

"Everything. The case we just finished, whether or not your family will like me, if I'm going to need protection from your sister."

She laughed at the latter of the three but was concerned that the former was still getting to him. It was the first case they'd ever worked on together. All the victims had been women, something she learned affected him deeply. She did the best she could to comfort him but he still slipped into a funk.

"Would your parents like me?" she wondered, pulling herself back to the present.

"I'd rather you never meet my parents. It might change your entire opinion of me and I'm not ready to lose the best thing that ever happened to me," he said honestly.

"You'll never lose me and nothing will change my opinion of you," she assured.

He chose not to respond. Instead, he twirled her around quickly, causing her to giggle with delight. She pressed her back snuggly into his front, listening with delight to him groan with pleasure. She smiled freely as they looked out over the river. They watched boats move by at a leisure pace.

"What are you thinking about?" Mulder asked, his mouth close to her ear.

"I'm thinking… about how much I love the water." She pulled his arms tighter around her to keep the slight chill in the air away. "And how much I love you."

"Tell me," he gently spoke, speaking of the former.

"When I was a little girl, whenever my father was home, he always took every opportunity to teach me all he knew about the sea. When we lived in San Diego, we always went to the beach on weekends and we'd spend hours there, playing, learning, and just spending quality family time together. Ahab took me sailing on one of those weekends. Just me. I remember feeling so special. He shared with me stories about being at sea during war. Some of those stories he had never even shared with my mom."

"Sounds wonderful," he murmured.

"It was. But with all the differences all of us had, it's amazing none of us killed each other," she mused, memories of many arguments coming to her mind. He nipped at her neck, gaining her attention again, and they resumed their walk.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Dana's Apartment 10:38 PM_

_Fantasia definitivi_

"But why are they so paranoid?"

"I told you, conspiracies. They have to be on their toes with some of the things they know. I'm surprised they like you. They're usually extremely wary of new people."

"It's probably because you're going out with me. But I didn't like the short one. He kept eyeing me."

"Frohike? Yeah, most women are scared of him."

"I'm not afraid of him. I just don't like the way he looks at me."

"I'll beat him up for you, take care of that."

"No, I don't need you to do that," Dana quickly protested. "But you could talk to him about it."

Mulder pulled her into his arms as soon as she shut and locked her apartment door behind them. He began to trail kisses down the side of her face to her neck. She smiled in delight at the feeling that always engulfed her whenever he was around. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi," he murmured as he slowly pulled away to look at her.

She smiled up at him widely. "Hi."

He captured her lips with a newfound passion. She returned the embrace with equal fervor. She lost herself in his arms, something she never got tired of. No one had ever kissed her the way he did, with total abandonment. She knew, maybe even from the moment she met him, that he was the only one for her. She could only hope he felt the same way. She could practically hear the bells.

"Um, Dana?"

Or what was actually the telephone.

"Ignore it," she muttered in his mouth. He obeyed, his hands finding their way over the contours of her body.

The machine picked up. Her mother's voice rang loud and clear to their ears.

"Dana, pick up if you're there. I know how you get carried away with work." There was a silence before she started talking again. "Just wanted to see if brunch was still on…"

Mulder pulled away from dana with a groan. "That really kills the mood, doesn't it?" he said, voicing his thoughts out loud. Dana smiled apologetically at him. She hurried to the phone before her mom could say anything else.

"Mom… yeah, I'm sorry. I was busy with a project I brought home from work." Mulder hid a smile behind her. "Yes, I'll be there… Okay… All right… I'll see you at six… I love you, too… Bye."

"She sounds nice," Mulder told her after she hung up.

"She is. And she has all the patience in the world. She's also a good judge of character."

"All the more reason to go out with the men she doesn't approve of."

Dana smiled at what he was getting at. "Yeah, but hopefully when she approves of you, it won't discourage me," she teased.

"Touché."

She chuckled. She glanced around her apartment suddenly feeling awkward. There was still a small distance between them.

"Do you… do you want anything to drink or… anything?" she asked, her voice faltering.

She caught his gaze when she turned her eyes to him. Well, it was more like a lusty leer. She'd seen it a few times from him before but she was never to reciprocate. She certainly felt ready now.

Mulder moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist, pulling their bodies close together.

"The only thing on my mind right now is you." He nipped at her lower lip gently with his teeth. He got the reaction he wanted.

"How about we move this to the bedroom?'

"You sure? Are you ready?"

A nod was all the answer he needed

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_July 26, 1998 5:30 AM_

_Buon giorno_

'This is way more comfortable than my couch and a prison bench.'

Mulder slowly opened an eye, a million thoughts running through his mind about his location. It appeared feminine but he was still half asleep. Everything still looked fuzzy.

He moved slowly in the bed. His arm smoothed over the spot to his right, noting in his mind that the spot was still warm. He lifted his head a little, his eyes falling immediately to the clothing scattered across the floor. He heard the shower shut off in the other room.

And it all came flooding back to him.

His ultimate fantasy had come true.

Mulder rolled over into Dana's spot, burying his face in her pillow. He inhaled deeply. 'God, it still smelled like her.' He'd never smelled anything so good before, so pure and natural. He would always remember the heavenly scent.

He looked over to the bathroom door when Dana emerged minutes later. If possible, she looked even more beautiful than the day before.

Dana had a bright and cheerful smile for her when she saw he was awake.

"Good morning, handsome."

He rolled onto his back. "Good morning, beautiful. How long have you been up?"

"Since five fifteen and I'm still going to be late to meet my parents." She sat down next to him. He immediately pulled her down to him for a kiss she gladly granted him. She hummed in delight.

"Last night," she started in between kisses, "was amazing."

"Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself."

She playfully slapped him before putting distance between them. He was far too tempting.

"As much as I would love to spend the morning lying with you in bed, I really have to meet my parents for church at six."

"When will you be back?"

"After brunch, probably around noon."

He ran his fingers down her leg, her long, free flowing skirt riding up and falling the side at the slit, exposing to him a good portion of her thigh.

"And you better be here when I get back," she mock threatened. He promised and managed not to call her back when she left moments later.

All through brunch, she couldn't manage to keep the smile off her face. Her parents probably thought she was insane: She smiled at everything that was said.

It didn't matter; she couldn't hear them anyway. Her mind was still with the handsome man she left at home in bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Another author's note: The next chapter will be along shortly but I warn it's a short chapter. I'm still working on chapter six but expect in soon as well. Only one chapter to go after that.


	5. Perfetto

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All notes disclosed in chapter one

_August 29, 1998_

_Cena _

"What did Dana ask us not to ask about?" Maggie Scully asked her husband. She fidgeted nervously with the end of her napkin. They were already at the restaurant waiting for their daughter and her boyfriend. It had been a long time since they'd met one of Dana's boyfriends she wanted their approval of. That typically meant it was serious.

"She told us not to ask about his family because it's a touchy subject for him," William remembered. He wanted everything to go smoothly. Maggie had a tendency to be a bit tough on the questions. "Go easy on the man, Maggie. We want Dana to be happy."

She shot him a deadly stare. "I do go easy. I'm just curious. Besides, you're the same way," she countered.

"I am not."

"You are, too. Why do you think our children never let us meet…"

"Shh, here they come."

The couple stopped bickering long enough to stand and greet the young couple.

"I've missed you, Dana," her mom said to her, hugging her tightly.

"It's only been a month, mom not a year. And we've talked on the phone since then, too," Dana reminded.

"I know. Can't I miss my daughter?"

Dana didn't bother to answer. She found herself embraced by her father, nestled safely by his arms. She held to him tightly before pulling back when she remembered why they were all there.

She made her way back to Mulder's side, their hands coming together in offer of support. "Mom, dad… I'd like you to meet Fox Mulder."

William extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Fox. I've heard wonderful tings about you."

"That's good otherwise we probably wouldn't be meeting. Dana's told me so much about both of you. I admire the way she speaks of you with such regard."

More pleasantries were exchanged before the crew sat down at the table. Maggie noticed the closeness of the two, how Dana moved her chair close without seemingly smothering him. He didn't seem to mind though as he grasped her hand tightly.

"So how long have the two of you been seeing each other?" Maggie asked.

"It'll be two months in just three days," Mulder answered proudly, surprising Maggie that he actually knew the exact number of days. "If we didn't have to work that day, I'd take her some place special."

He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it gently while never losing eye contact with her.

"That's sweet," Maggie smiled.

"So Fox," William started, "I noticed Dana calls you Mulder. Would you rather us call you that as well?"

"No, not at all. I just prefer Mulder but you can call me whichever."

The next few minutes went by in a blur to Dana. The waiter came and went with their drinks and their orders. Her eyes stayed on her parents. She wanted to know their every reaction to Mulder.

"Fox," her mother's voice broke through her observations, "Dana has never told us what it is that you do with the FBI."

Mulder looked over at Dana. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I figured you could explain it better."

He nodded and decided it was best to start from the beginning of his infamous career. No need to scare her parents from ever liking him.

"Well, when I first started with the bureau, I worked in Violent Crimes. My job was to get inside the minds of the killers, to profile them. Now, I work a different branch, one that involves… unsolved… paranormal…"

"… phenomena," Dana finished when he struggled for the words.

"Yes, exactly. But I'd rather not focus on work tonight."

"not a problem, Fox." Maggie took a sip from her wine glass. She shot a pointed look at her daughter. "Maybe you could tell us how the two of you met."

Mulder clutched Dana's hand tighter, bringing it up to his lips again. "Well, I needed an autopsy done and when I went down to the bay, I was expecting; well, honestly I was expecting an old guy with really bad jokes."

Dana interrupted. "Instead, what I got was him with really bad jokes."

"You like my jokes," he reminded her, knowing full well how she really felt. "Instead, what I found was a gorgeous redhead with an attitude I couldn't resist."

William and Maggie couldn't help but smile at that. Maggie could admit, he wasn't the type her daughter would be going out with socially. She knew Dana was an attractive woman. All types of men fell for her. It was never lost on Maggie that Dana used to turn down man after man. And out of all the men she had ever brought home, Maggie never saw the degree of love Fox had showing in his eyes for Dana.

Dinner went smoothly. They continued to converse all throughout the evening, the conversation never faltered. Both parents could clearly se how comfortable the young couple was with each other, how much they loved each other. By the time it was time to pay and part ways, Maggie was ready to invite Mulder into the family permanently.

"So Maggie, does he pass your approval?" William asked his wife as soon as they were settled in their car.

Her eyes settled on a point across the way. "Anyone who can make my daughter smile like that has my approval."

William followed her gaze, his eyes settling on the young couple in a passionate embrace. He smiled fondly at the sight. "I think they're perfect for each other."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's note: I've decided to make this the last chapter. I've become unhappy with the entire story idea. I have too many ideas running through my head after finally finding my inspiration so I'm going to move my focus to those instead. I want to put all my energy towards making them great. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter and for ending the story short but it has to be done. I want to thank everybody who reviewed. It really means a lot to me and it does keep me going.


End file.
